


Ghosting Past Reality

by GetMikeyHisToast2020



Category: Frank Iero and the Future Violents (Band), Frank Iero and the Patience, Gerard Way and the Hormones, MCR - Fandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:54:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29088642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GetMikeyHisToast2020/pseuds/GetMikeyHisToast2020
Summary: Frank was trapped in the endless and catastrophic pit of doom that was his very own brain. He couldn’t force his way out of it with a ladder tall enough to reach the heavens. Intrusive thoughts and unwanted actions clouded his lifestyle. Everyday something new popped up in his mind, and it was questionable as to whether anything was real or not anymore.Gerard wasn’t doing much better on his end of things. A cataclysmic mix of emotions could eventually lead to his downfall, and he knew that, but he didn’t quite know what he could do about it.And the two found themselves forming an unlikely companionship at the hands of a mutual therapist. But they were distinctly different. Because Frank was all about common sense and thinking, and Gerard was all about emotions. Opposites surely do attract, but do they work well together?
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way, Mikey Way/Pete Wentz
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Ghosting Past Reality

**Author's Note:**

> Ive found myself drifting towards AO3 as of recently, although I’ve mostly been used to posting on Wattpad. But I’ve always had AO3 first, so I guess you could say I’m returning to my original home. If you enjoy this fanfiction and want to read more of my stuff, you can check out my Wattpad account. It’s the same username as my account on AO3. Thanks a bunch! Enjoy. xoxo

<Frank’s POV>

I didn’t know what I was thinking when I found myself going back to therapy after many years of not even caring. Therapy was for people dealing with emotional issues, and well, I didn’t have emotions. So how could I get help? Although I wasn’t born without emotions like some people, it was more like I just didn’t care about anything. Emotions take over your life and make it hell. If you start to care, you start to get let down when something doesn’t meet your expectations, and that’s precisely why I stopped caring a long time ago.

I had stopped caring when I was 13. I’m 17 now and things really haven’t changed. I still don’t care, and I intend to keep it that way. Call me apathetic, it doesn’t really matter to me. Because I just don’t care.

“So Frank, tell me why you’re here again? Are there any issues going on at home?” James was questioning me, and it seemed that he hadn’t changed a bit since our little sessions had ended when I had entered the 6th grade. 

“I’m here because I want to talk to someone and you’re here, and you always sort of understood me. That’s why I’m here.” I looked him in the eyes with my lips pressed firmly together. His eyes were flickering between different parts of my face. He was observing me. To a normal person, that might’ve been creepy, but James was different. James understood. James had a reason for everything.   
  
“I get it Frank. Sometimes we all need someone to talk to.” I cringed at the word. _Need._ I didn’t _need_ to talk to James, I _wanted_ to talk to James. Maybe I was wrong when I said James understood, because he didn’t seem to completely understand in that moment. I never needed anything, not anything besides my self and my own free will, and that would make me happy. Well not happy per say, because it’s not like I even cared. 

“Do you remember what I used to tell you about my heart when I was younger?” I asked James. He pressed his finger to his lips, thinking for a moment, and then shaking his head. “I told you that it was empty. That it was _void._ That’s what I used to tell my mom as well. I think that’s why she sent me here.” James nodded, not bothering to interrupt. There was a time and a place for interruptions, and James knew that it wasn’t now nor here. “I think 6th grade me was finally onto something,” I finished, crossing my leg over the other one. I wanted to fixate my eyes upon something besides James, so I settled for the ugly-gray carpet on the floor. It wasn’t too exciting to look at, but if you didn’t guess by now, I wasn’t really looking for excitement in my life at this point. 

“Frank this is the type of behavior your mother warned me to look out for.” James seemed oddly concerned. Whatever. It was probably just some strange therapist thing.

“Yeah, well, my mom is worried over nothing. She’s a bit of a weird one don’t you think?” I laughed dryly, and it was bitter, the lack of emotion in that laugh. Anyone but James would’ve been weirded out at this point. But not James. James understood.

“Don’t say that Frank, you love your mother.” And I was seriously starting to doubt James’s sanity right now. He of all people should know that I meant everything I said. It’s not like I had emotions to cloud my judgement or anything. It’s not like I was going to shout out to the world how loving of a person I am, because that would be a blatant lie. That’s one thing I didn’t do. Lie.

”No, I don’t love her actually. I don’t love anyone. I think that I was just brainwashed as a child to _think_ that I loved her, and was expected to say that I did. But I don’t. And I accept that.” Of course, I wasn’t completely heartless. I wouldn’t wish anything bad upon her or not, and I was appreciative that she had raised me and all that, but I just couldn’t bring myself to say that I loved her. That would be a lie, after all.

And it was then that James, for the first time ever, had seemed to be lost for words. That was strange. He always had something to say, some sort of remark to make, or perhaps a supportive comment. Maybe he came to his senses and realized that he just couldn’t argue with me. He probably realized that I was right.

I was right. Of course I was. I couldn’t find it in myself to even be wrong.


End file.
